Life or Death
by Madam Emily Longbottom
Summary: Shira has run away from the herd. When they find her, she is injured. Diego tries to help her, but she won't listen. Through risky situations and life changing experiences, can Diego make her realize that now isn't about the past? Romance and action packed, will Shira make it? May change rating
1. Water

I layed on the ground, I think. I wasn't sure where I was. After days of travelling, I had fallen asleep. Good on me, Shira, fall asleep.

All I could see is some blurry orange - ish creature.

"Who, where?" I asked. The figure looked at me, before sending an order for food. Was it Gutt? Had he captured me.

"Who?" I demanded. The creature smirked.

"Diego." It said. Suddenly, my memory came flooding back. He was the one I was supposed to kill. But I hadn't, for my female instincts had gotten in the way. Mostly that stupid one called love.

"Diego?" I echoed. "Where Gutt?" I asked. He smiled.

"Long gone. Down there." Diego replied. I tried to get up, but fell down again. Suddenly, a sloth I recognised to be Sid, I think, came sloshing towards me with a thing full of water. He dropped it when he reached me. I glared at it.

"Drink, or die." Diego advised.

"No." I said. He smiled and tipped the water onto my face. It was wet and cold. I couldn't die, I thought. So I opened my mouth a crack to let water in, and hoped he wouldn't see. But he did.

"What's the matter, Kitty cat?" he teased. I growled at him.

"If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead!" Sid announced.

"Shut up, talking leaf!" I snapped, getting to my paws.

"One word: Moo-dy!" Sid said. That was it. I jumped on him and held him to the ground. I let out a loud growl.

"Get off him!" Diego yelled and jumped on to me. I squirmed. He flipped me off Sid, but I landed on top.

"Get off!" Diego yelled.

"Apologise, or meet your fate." I snarled. I pressed my left paw to his throat.

"Diego!" I heard Peaches call. She ran over to us and pushed me off. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm certainly not!" I snapped.

"Sorry!" Peaches said. I glared at her.

"Come on, guys! Don't fight!" Sid said.

"Go the heck away!" I yelled, getting to my paws. I tried to ignore my rumbling stomach and my roaring head ache. I also tried to ignore the fact that I needed more water.

"NO!" Peaches yelled "We came all this way to get you back!"

"Who's idea was that?" I asked.

"Mine." Came Diego's voice. I turned around.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I owe you." He muttered fiercely. I stared at him, sharpening my claws so he knew I was ready for a fight if needed. He bared his teeth at me. I bared mine back.

"Diego, leave her alone!" Came a gruff voice. I looked up from Diego to see Manny.

"Come on, guys, dinner's ready." Manny said. Peaches and Sid followed him to the dinner area.

"You don't know how much trouble we went to to find you!" Diego snapped.

"Why'd you even come? I was fine!" I argued.

"You were half dead!" Diego yelled.

"I would've managed just fine, Diego!"

"No you wouldn't – "Diego started.

"Yes I would!" I yelled. I ran off. How dare he think I couldn't manage?

Soon, I came to the edge of the island. The water was cool and soothing, so I couldn't resist diving in. The water lapped at my stomach. I took a step. It was up to my back. Another step. Up to my neck. Another step. Completely underwater. I clawed at the surface. I gulped for air before swimming back under. I saw a dark shadow dance a couple of metres in front of me. I watched it warily. My lungs were now heavy. What was happening?


	2. Fine

I clawed at the surface, then I looked back at the shadow. It was coming closer. And it was a shark! I tried to leap at the surface, my lungs working harder than ever. Suddenly, something pulled me out of the water. Whatever it was, I was grateful. I gulped a few deep breaths of air before turning to see who had saved me.

"Diego!" I cried fiercely.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why'd you save me? I was fine!" I yelled, trying to pull myself from his clutches.

"Oh, yeah, you were drowning. And you were totally fine. You aren't a pirate, Shira." Diego said sarcastically. I frowned.

"I used to be! I was fine! End of story!" I argued stubbornly. I decided not to mention I did it to prove to him (okay, kind of myself as well) that I didn't need his help, and that I was fine. But he turned up and saved me before I could save myself.

"Whatever!" Diego said, smiling. Then he began to paddle back to shore. I glared at the back of his head. I paddled behind him. I was grateful when we got back to shore. I sunk my claws in the sand happily.

"No thank yous?" Diego teased.

"No." I said flatly, giving him a withering look.

"Well then, come on!" He instructed, walking off to his pack. I watched them talk to him, and Peaches even hugged him. I saw that Mole Louis pop up to say hello. I watched them closer. They reminded me of… my family. I shook the thought out of my head. It was stupid. _I _left my family, they didn't leave _me_. I sighed and stared at the ground. I missed my family so much. The memory if their faces was so old, I'd never find them. They'd all look different, maybe even speak different. If they were still alive, that is. I had two younger brothers, Patch and Mikey. Then I had my older sister, Druna. And there were my parents two. My mum was pregnant with a baby, Rose if it was a girl and Gotham if it was a boy. Patch and Mikey were the biggest tricksters ever, like Crash and Eddie. Peaches reminded me a bit of Druna. My parents were over protective, like Manny and Ellie. And my Uncle Harrison was like Sid. It was like my family was reborn into his. But that was silly. Taking a deep breath, I slowly approached Diego's pack.

"Well, hello." I said.

"Hello to you too." Peaches replied with a grin.

"Shira here thinks she's a pirate." Diego told them.

"I am!" I protested angrily.

"Of course you are." Diego smirked. Oh, I'd wipe the smirk off his face.

"I am!"


	3. Chase me

"I am I am I am!" I yelled angrily.

"Sure you are, princess," Diego teased. I let out a loud roar.

"Whatever, land lover!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and I hissed loudly, "I don't need you," with that I ran off.

"You do!" I heard him yell from behind me. I took off up the snowy slope before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Shira, I'll help you," Diego told me. I glared at him.  
"Sure," I huffed, trying to stand up.

"You're tired," He insisted, pushing me down. I let out a growl of defeat.  
"Fine," I snarled, "I'll come later," Diego shook his head.

"Pirate wanna – be," He said, "Follow,"

"No!" I said, stumbling to my paws. I sprinted away, and I heard him follow me.

"Just for tonight,"  
"You don't owe me anymore," I said, turning around slowly.

"I know,"  
"So why follow me?" I demanded, my heart pumping fast.

"Because. Because now you owe me," Diego whispered.


End file.
